Both Ways
by FallingxUp
Summary: Sam and Dean run into 2 other hunters during a simple case, and barely get along. What happens when the Winchester boys need their help on something even bigger, and it seems like they're the only ones that can help?           my first fanfic


The heavy beat of music, the laughing, and the usual outbursts of yelling didn▓t phase Alexis. The brunette leaned against the chair in the corner, sighing as she read through the loose notes that sat on the table, weighed down by a full beer. Her wavy hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, but she brushed her bangs out of the way furiously. Her bright blue eyes scanned the clip outs of the newspapers with an intensity, she didn▓t notice the slightly stumbling black and blonde slip into the chair opposite of her. 

⌠C▓mon, Lexi, you need to loosen up,■ she said to her, making her jump slightly. The green eyed girl grinned, grabbing the beer and taking a swig.

⌠I think your doing that for the both of us Jenn,■ she retorted, feeling slightly bitter that she was working while her friend was, most likely, flirting it up with the guys. Or getting into random fights.

⌠Yeah, well your working for both of us,■ Jenn replied, looking at her curiously.

⌠Someone has too,■ Alexis retorted before piling up all the papers and stuffing them in the bag she had brought in. So far, the 2 Hunters had reached the town that need a quick and simple salt and burn, and Jenn could only think of hitting up the bar. Alexis had reluctantly agreed, but instantly regretted it.

Playing with the blonde in her hair, Jenn stood up. Her 5'7" slim figure towered over Alexis▓s 5'5" as she grabbed the beer once again. ⌠Are you done?■ she asked, nodding to the bagged papers.

⌠I guess so,■ Alexis muttered, smoothing her jacket down as she stood up.

Jenn pulled on her leather jacket, popping the collar, and shaking her short hair out. She tilted the bottle back, chugging the contents down. ⌠I guess I have to go than too, seeing as your not allowed to drive my car,■ she said when she finished with a smirk.

⌠You drank,■ Alexis pointed out, but knew it was no point. Jenn was too stubborn, and drove the exact same, or even better when she was drunk. Although she wasn▓t drunk yet, Alexis knew that it wouldn▓t have mattered.

The two made there way out to the parking lot, where Jenn stopped at the black 1968 Chevrolet Nova. Alexis noticed the dent on the passenger side and winced, remembering how she had gotten tossed into the car. Once the door was unlocked, both slipped in.

Once on the road, Jenn turned down the music just a bit, driving comfortably with one hand while the other one sat on the window ledge. ⌠So, what do you have?■

⌠Same as usual, or, as usual as it gets with us,■ Alexis said, pulling out a single sheet to read off. ⌠4 people have died, all with said heart failures. Each one on a Monday.■

⌠Pattern?■ Jenn asked, swerving the car a bit in boredom.

⌠Mm,■ Alexis pursed her lips, pulling out another sheet. ⌠Yeah, all of them were men, divorced, one kid.■

⌠Okay...so we▓ve got 4 men with heart failures. Doesn▓t seem like a lot Lex.■

⌠I know, but there▓s more. All these men attended the St. Mary Church, confessed to having affairs while they were still married.■

⌠And?■ Jenn asked, tapping the wheel like she always did when things were annoying her,

⌠The priest died 2 weeks before the first killing.■

⌠Damn Lexi, you figured all this out already?■

⌠Well, it▓s a small town, I asked a couple people, they filled in the details.■

⌠Huh. And you think the priest is killing these guys?■

⌠Yup.■

⌠Well, let▓s go burn the bastard,■ Jenn exclaimed, glancing at the clock, which read 11:49 PM.

⌠How about tomorrow?■ Alexis asked as Jenn swerved into the motel parking lot. The car came to a jolting stop and Jenn sighed before stepping out. ⌠I guess so,■ she replied, slightly remorseful.

Alexis grinned, slamming the door shut and making her way to the motel room.

⌠But just to let you know, we could have done it tonight,■ came Jenn▓s voice as she opened the door.

Rolling her blue eyes, Alexis didn▓t acknowledge it and kicked off her shoes.

⌠Home sweet home,■ they both muttered when they exchanged a look after examining the motel room.

⌠Sammy it▓s a small town in South Dakota, there▓s no point in even going,■ Dean exclaimed to his brother.

Sam frowned at his brother, looking up from his laptop. ⌠Dean, it▓s a hunt, why shouldn▓t we go?■

Standing up, Dean shrugged. ⌠It▓s not worth it.■

⌠Since when has a hunt been ▒not worth it▓?■ Sam asked, shifting his position on the bed. ⌠Dean, you know it and I know it, it▓s a hunt, it▓s worth going too.■

Saying nothing, Dean looked in the mini fridge and pulled out a beer. ⌠Fine. Tell me what it is,■ he said shortly.

Grinning inwardly at his small triumph of interesting Dean, Sam snatched up the sheets he had printed out and handed them to Dean. It was weird how he was acting lately, as if he didn▓t want to go to any hunts. As much as Sam had been trying to find an interesting hunt, there had only been simple salt and burn ones. He guessed Dean was getting bored with the easy tasks, and wanted a more interesting hunt.

Sighing, Dean read them and shrugged. ⌠I_ guess_ we can go, there▓s nothing else you got?■

Sam shook his head. ⌠Nothing, it▓s been pretty quiet, I couldn▓t find anything on the demons either, there▓s been no signs of them around, so I guess there keeping low for a while.■

⌠Well I▓ll call Bobby just to make sure, but get some sleep, we▓ll head to this town in the morning,■ Dean muttered, tossing the papers back on Sam▓s bed and going to his bed after the lights were switched off.

Sam closed his laptop and frowned at his brother▓s not so, well, Dean like antics. He wasn▓t exactly worried about him yet, but if Dean didn▓t perk up in a few days, well, Sam wasn▓t sure how it▓d play out.

⌠Night Sammy, get some beauty sleep,■ Dean muttered when he heard Sam shuffle around.

⌠You too Dean,■ Sam retorted, but slipped into the bed, sighing contently.


End file.
